


Hardest Decision

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Jareth the Goblin King, Labyrinth one shot, M/M, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: You never thought the wish would actually work, but now you're trapped in the Labyrinth and all the odds are stacked againstyou.





	Hardest Decision

It was just a stupid joke. Nothing was actually supposed to happen when you said those stupid words. It wasn’t supposed to be real, yet it was, and you were fighting your way through the Labyrinth with Hoggle and Ludo.

But even with all their help, you were never going to make it to the castle in time. You knew this the moment you found yourself falling down a dark hole with seemingly no way out. It was pointless, and you were nearly out of time.

“Hold on, (Y/n),” Hoggle called from above. “We’ll get you out!” 

The panic swelled within you. Everything happening right now was just too much to deal with. Your sister was about to become a goblin, you couldn’t get through the maze, and you were feeling extremely claustrophobic and tired. Everything about this world was vying against you and you just couldn’t take it anymore. You barely registered yourself sinking to the ground, tears streaming down your face as you hit the ground and began to hyperventilate. You’d failed and you knew it.

A soft hand stroked your cheek, before someone in front of you began whispering small comforts in your ear, urging you to breathe and relax. You took a moment to glance up, your (e/c) eyes meeting a pair of mismatched ones. Jareth stared down at you with his hand still resting on your cheek, “You can still save her, (Y/n). Your friends will not be able to get you out of this trap in time, but there is another option. All you must do is stay with me. Rule with me. Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.”

You chuckled at the irony of that statement and shook your head, “Sounds more like I would be the slave.”

“I’m giving you an alternative, (Y/n). I shall not be so generous again. You need only stay with me, and your sister is free.”

The thought of staying in this world petrified you, which was odd because you had always that you would love to stay with Jareth, and you would. However, you had a family, and dreams, and friends that you would miss dearly…. There were still so many things that you wanted to experience. There were places you had never been that you desperately wanted to see.

On the other hand, there was Lilly, who had done nothing to deserve this. She hadn’t gotten the chance to experience life at all. She had so much potential and she didn’t deserve to have her short life ripped away from her so suddenly. You would never forgive yourself if you allowed that to happen. You loved her far too much to even consider it.

Hesitantly, you nodded, the weight of defeat finally bearing down on you. “Okay, I’ll stay.. Just let her go home. Please.”

A victorious smirk spread across the Goblin King’s face and he wiped away a tear that had fallen down your cheek, “I’m so glad you saw reason my dearest one. You will not regret your decision.”

And truly, you knew he was right.


End file.
